


Late Bloomer

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Omegaverse Week [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Sex, References to Knotting, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Day 6: Presenting for starkerfestivals omegaverse event on tumblr————A moment of silence before, “Cmon, Peter. You’re so smart. You can figure it out. Warm, needy, out of it?”Peter stared at him for a few moments, a light whine pulling itself from his throat as he finally understood. “I’m an omega.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Omegaverse Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Late Bloomer

“Mr. Stark?”

Peter stepped into the doorway of Tony’s room, visibly trembling even from the distance.

But the shaking definitely wasn’t the first thing that the alpha noticed. It was the scent.

“What is it, kid?” Tony asked casually, like he couldn’t already tell. Peter was finally presenting. And he was going into his first heat.

“I-I don’t know. I feel so weird. I’m all hot and woozy and-“ his cheeks colored. “I’m really...horny.”

A moment of silence before, “Cmon, Peter. You’re so smart. You can figure it out. Warm, needy, out of it?”

Peter stared at him for a few moments, a light whine pulling itself from his throat as he finally understood. “I’m an omega.”

It wouldn’t really come as a surprise to anyone. Even Peter himself figured that he would be omega. It was just that most people presented at around fifteen or sixteen. He was seventeen. Definitely a late bloomer. So he’d figured that maybe he would just turn out beta. They presented later than other dynamics and some didn’t seem to present at all.

But he was omega.

“I’m thinking so too,” Tony agreed, smiling a little. “Come on, let’s get you back to your room. I’ll get some supplies and all that you’ll need since you were supposed to be staying here anyways....”

May was definitely going to kill him when she got back into town. It wasn’t that he had done anything, but she was missing Peter’s presentation and it was just easy to blame Tony.

“What kinds of supplies?” Peter asked in a soft voice, snapping Tony out of his thoughts.

“Ah...things like fake knots, food and water to keep you nourished, alpha scent to help calm things.”

The newly-presented omega whined quietly. “But I’ve never- I don’t know- Mr. Stark.” His tone stayed a whimper. “How am I supposed to do any of that?”

Oh, it was all too tempting. The omega smelled incredible and was practically begging the alpha to teach him what to do. Now, Tony hadn’t been with a presenting omega in a long time but he was sure he could be of plenty of assistance.

“I’m sure you could figure it out. Instinct and all that,” Tony answered him, gently taking his arm and leading him back to his room.

The omega watched him, obediently following. “I guess...but....”

“But what?”

“I just...do I have to do it alone?” He asked shyly.

He had no idea what to do. His education on omega biology and heats was shaky at best. But he knew Mr. Stark would know what to do. And hey, the thought of spending his heat with the alpha made something stir in him that he liked.

“Unless you have some classmate or someone in mind, you’ll have to do this one on your own,” Tony told him. He didn’t miss what the omega was trying to do. And god he wanted to tell him he would help.

He just knew that was wrong.

“I have someone in mind,” Peter mumbled, squirming a little. He stepped into the room once they got there, shamelessly stripping out of his clothes until he was just in his boxers.

Tony could see how they were starting to get soaked with slick.

His mouth watered at the thought of spending the heat with the omega. Peter had never been with anyone else. He was young and eager to please and he smelled perfect.

Tony was having trouble keeping to his mindset that staying away was the right thing to do.

Peter slowly curled up on the bed, hands pressed to his stomach. “It’s starting to hurt,” he whimpered, closing his eyes. “How do I make it stop?”

The alpha chuckled a little. “It stops when you’re knotted, kid. And I still have to go get the stuff. I’ll be back quick, okay?”

“Don’t leave me,” the omega whined. “Don’t leave...you can make it better. Please?”

Tony watched him, unable to miss the subtle movements of the omega’s hips shifting against the bed. “This is a bad idea...you’ll hate me once you’re out of heat if I do this.”

“I won’t hate you. I could never hate you.” He shifted his position, instinctively presenting for the alpha. Ass in the air, soaked boxers sticking to his skin. “Please....”

The alpha smiled weakly. “You’re completely sure?”

“Yes! Please, please, I need it!”

“Okay....” Tony moved to the bed, internally cursing himself. “Just one round....”

His hands were instantly on the young man’s hips, pulling down his boxers and exposing his hole.

The omega’s body was producing so much slick, getting him used to it. He was soaked and Tony couldn’t wait to sink into him. But first-

Peter cried out in surprise when he felt the alpha’s tongue against him. “This- this isn’t-“

“Shh,” Tony soothed. “Just enjoy it. I’ll knot you in just a moment, don’t worry.”

The younger man nodded slowly, eyes slipping shut as Tony started working him.

The older man moaned from the sheer pleasure of eating the omega out. Peter was perfect and sweet and his noises were absolutely delicious. Tony couldn’t wait for the main event. But he couldn’t help but get his mouth on the omega first.

Peter squirmed and moaned, clearly not used to the type of pleasure he was receiving. “Mr. Stark! Oh, shit....”

Tony chuckled against him, gently tongue-fucking the younger man as he listened to his reactions. It might have been a while since he went down on an omega but it was good to know he still had it.

It didn’t take long before Peter’s muscles were tensing around his tongue, higher and more desperate sounds leaving him.

“I’m- oh god, it feels so good, I’m gonna cum,” he breathed, hips jerking weakly.

The alpha hummed in acknowledgment, wrapping an arm around the omega’s waist in order to get a hand around his cock. He pumped in time with the thrusts of his tongue, not stopping until he felt Peter shudder and give in to his orgasm.

More slick gushed over Tony’s tongue and useless omega cum spilled over his fingers and onto the bed.

The omega whimpered, weakly clenching down as he rode his high out. The burning he felt inside of him had subsided slightly, but he needed more. He needed a knot and his body wouldn’t let him forget. “Mr. Stark....”

“Tony. With this, call me Tony. Please. But don’t worry, I’ll actually fuck you now. Just wanted a little extra fun first.”

“Thank you....”

There were no other thoughts in the alpha’s head except to help the omega. He needed to make him feel better. That was his goal.

So he stripped his own clothes off quickly and got back behind the omega.

Peter was sloppy and open already, thanks to the heat and Tony going down on him.

So it was beyond easy for the alpha to mount him, quickly pushing in and bottoming out.

The cry that came from the omega made it seem like he was hurt, but the way his ass clenched down around Tony’s cock told a different story.

“Please, please fuck me, alpha,” Peter begged.

And how could Tony just say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
